Her last 24 hours
by Cullen.Granger
Summary: What if Hermione got the task from Dumbledore to help Harry by joining deatheaters? What if Voldemort gave her the task to trick Harry? and what if she knows that she is not going to survive the last task?
1. Preface

_So okay this is my first story ever! i hope you like all like it. I am going to try to update it as soon as i can! Ooh and btw this is based on a fanvideo i made. You can watch it on my YouTube channel ( check the link on the channel info )_

_Have fun reading! _

_xxx Desiree_

**Preface**

When it's your time to leave this world. They say you don't think about anything. That's so not true. Now I look in the eyes of the person who is about to kill me. I think about different things. All kinds of memories flash before my eyes.

Dumbledore in the chair at his desk telling me about the task he gave me. Harry screaming I should stay away from him. Ron who said he would love to see me dead. Dumbledore being killed by Snape. Voldemort giving me the task to trick Harry. The same Voldemort who just found out I stayed at the light side and tried to break him, and help Harry destroy him.

My killer took a step forward, a smile on his ugly face wand in his hand ready to send the curse at me which will be my death.

I looked behind the man, and saw a little light becoming bigger. I recognized the figure it slowly formed. It was an old man with a friendly smile on his face, glasses on his long nose, long grey beard and long dark-purple robes. The ghost of Professor Albus Dumbledore. I knew I was the only who could see him but still I checked if someone else saw it.

'You've done your task, Hermione. You are ready to go.'

I looked at the young man next to him it wasn't a ghost. It was the guy who I met when I was eleven. He had a shocked look on his face. Still his wand drawn out to me. I met his eyes. I smiled at him telling him everything would go fine, then I turned my eyes back on the killer. He looked at me and I knew the last seconds of my life were ticking away. Then everything went fast. He flicked his wand, the last things I saw was a green light, I heard a scream, and a mean laugh

and than the world went black.


	2. The Painful Meeting

* * *

Chapter 1

The painful meeting

'Finally, we are almost seventh years now!' sighed Ron while we were walking up the stairs. 'Only a few weeks left!'

'What do you mean? Why would that year be different than other years?' Harry asked him.

'well we will have a lot of free time!'

'That isn't a good point at all, Ron' I said irritated. 'All the time we won't have lessons will be spending on our homework!'

'Please Hermione, do you really think we have to work on our homework all the time we are free, there are other things too you know.'

'Yeah I know, they are called N.E.W.T.S!!' I stated with a annoying look on my face.

'Those are at the end of next year, Hermione, the end of next year! Ron said 'Say something Harry, tell her she doesn't have to worry about them till next year!'

I shook my head and before Harry could say anything I continued: 'Alright I will keep my mouth shut about the exams but don't come to me when you don't have enough time to learn for you N.E.W.T.S.'

We stood still before the huge painting which kept the opening to the Gryffindor dorm.

'Labores Solis'

'Goodnight guys' I said after walking into the common room

'Goodnight Mione' They said in unison. Tired of the trip from home back to Hogwarts I fell on my bed, and without even dressing into sleeping clothes I fell asleep right away.

Late in the night I woke up from a sting in my arm, my left underarm. I groaned, I didn't want to go! Pulling up my sleeve I watched the Dark Mark on my arm getting blacker with the second, and hurting more and more.

Quick flash backs started in my head.

A few days before our fifth year was over, professor Dumbledore wanted to see me, I was shocked afraid of what he wanted to discus with me. The night before I had dreamed that the reason why Dumbledore wanted to see was because of my grades that they weren't good enough to go to sixth year.

So still with that in my head I had walked up to his office, knocking on the door with a trembling hand.

In his office he told me about the mission he wanted to give me, help Harry destroy Voldemort. Voldemort would have to trust me so I could pass the information from him to the Order. But to get his trust I would have to pass information from the Order to him. I wasn't glad with this mission at all!

Snape helped me get into the circle of deatheaters and after two weeks I got the dark mark. In the summer break I was summoned a few times and by now the deatheaters truly believe that I switched sides. Even Voldemort is less suspicious after every meeting. The information I gave them was perfect and great help to them.

The information I passed back to the Order is great too, so everything is going fine, still... I have the feeling I betray Harry and Ron. Of course I couldn't tell them, but it gets harder to keep this a secret. The meetings are tiring because I have to listen carefully to every word what is spoken and I also have to look confident and not show I'm scared as hell.

Every morning at breakfast I'm sitting with black circles around my eyes and when Harry and Ron ask me what I've been doing I had to tell them lies. 'Working on my homework, Ron. Something you should do too if you want to pass' I would say then and as fast as I could I would eat my breakfast and run out of the great hall to the library to work on the homework I couldn't make the day before. That happened a few times by now. No one would have expected that of the bookworm i guess. My flash backs ended. I got nervous when I took another look at my arm.

Quietly I dressed myself in the deatheater outfit afraid of making my room mates awake. I apparated to a dark room with only a few other people. I took my place between to huge fellow deatheaters. Thanks to Dumbledore I could apparate from my room.

I took a quick peek in the room and noticed I was one of the first deatheaters to have arrived. In the next minutes 20 more deatheaters apparated into the room and took their places. Some a bit scared for why they have been summoned other looking quite fond them selves, although that expresion changed when Voldemort walked in the 10 minutes later. He took his place on the throne in the room. Just when he was about to open his mouth another deatheater appeared.

'I'm so sorry my lord, I couldn't get away from the castle, Dumbledore didn't let me go' with a shock I recognised the voice of Snape.

Voldemort didn't say a thing only looked at the man in front of him like it was filth. Quickly he raised his wand to the man, and before he coud protect himself Voldemort casted crucio at him. Snape yelled it out in pain. I closed my eyes, but it didn't help his screams filled my ears which was even more terrible then seeing it.

Snape stood up quickly after the crucio curse was lifted and took his place in line a bit out of breath. Every one watched Voldemort standing up and walking to the line of deatheaters, greeting a few who gave good information but sending crucio curses to who who wasn't helpful. My heart rate got higher and higher with every step he took, I didn't had information to give him so I would have to prepare myself for a minute of crucio.

'Hello miss Granger' I heard him say while looking at me. 'and can you give a reason to set up a party tonight or...'

He didn't finish his sentence but I knew what he was talking about.

'There isn't any new news the order could give me so isn't there any new information I can tell you about things that are happening at Hogwarts either, I'm sorry my lord' Bowing my head waiting for the curse to reach me. Surprisingly it never came at all. I looked up, staring right into Voldemorts face inches away from mine. He was angry i could see that.

'I didn't expect you to have new information about Hogwarts, miss Granger.' he wishpered. 'But I'm shocked you can't give me news from the Order.'

And without a warning I was lifted into the air, and thrown against the wall behind me. Some of the deatheaters gasped. I felt a little stream of blood running down my head. Before passing out I saw the expression on the face of Snape, surprisingly, he looked shocked.

* * *

_labores solis = Eclipse of the sun (Latin)_


	3. The Date

_Here it is Chapter 2, sorry for beying offline for so long, i had a lot on my mind like school but i also have been ill for a long time. Anyways enjoy the next chapter. I will upload chapter 3 as soon as i can! _

_xxx_

_Desiree_

* * *

Slowly I opened my eyes but closed them quickly because there was a bright light shining right into my face which hurt my head, I groaned. Reaching for my head but I noticed I wasn't strong enough to raise my hand. I heard quick footsteps to my side.

'Aah, I see you are finally awake.' A voice said which I recognised as Madam Pomfrey.

I groaned in pain when I wanted to sit up straight.

'Be careful,' she warned me, when she noticed me moving.

In a quite whisper I asked her what happened.

'You fell from one of the stairs, sweetie. If Professor Snape hadn't brought you in you might have been in a worse state'

'Fell from a stairs? But.. I don't remember a fall' I said slowly. Trying to remember the last things before everything went black.

'Oh, you couldn't, dear, not yet. You hit your head pretty hard.' Madam Pomfrey said while giving me some chocolate to gain some strength. 'Maybe you will remember when you are feeling stronger'

Then out of no where, a scene came up in my head. A cold dark room, people in robes and masks. And then that face, snaky face with red eye. I remembered it. The meeting, I didn't give the information he wanted me to give him and he punished me. Snape must have brought me back and said I fell from a stairs instead of saying I was attacked.

Then I remembered the words madam Pomfrey had said earlier: 'I see your are finally awake'. "Finally", so I must have been out for quit some time.

But before I could ask her how long I'd been out, madam Pomfrey was gone and the door of the infirmary opened. Snape walked inside, he saw I was awake.

Quickly he checked if someone was around than he walked to my side.

'Alright listen carefully' He said immediately annoying me for not asking how I was doing before giving me orders. 'When you are better the Dark Lord will attack Hogwarts. You will have to act that you are on the dark side.'

'But won't everyone know that I'm…' I didn't finish the sentence I already knew that I was exactly going to show everybody that I was a deatheater. I looked away. Dumbledore told me the day would come that Harry and Ron and all the others would find out about it. I didn't expect to be so soon.

Snape looked at me, I couldn't understand if it was pity in his eyes or just annoyance.

'Why is he waiting till I'm better?' I asked him. I didn't want him to see that I had tears in my eyes so I looked to the sheets on the bed instead of looking at him.

'Why would he not? You are one of his best deatheaters. You gave him the best information the past few months and he wants your help.'

I looked up and saw that the man wasn't completely speaking the truth. He had something to do with it. He knew I didn't believe him but he didn't continue on the subject.

'Anymore questions or can I go back to my class?' he asked annoyed while standing up from the chair.

'One more question' I said. 'What's the date?'

'It's the 24th of may' he said with a questioning look on his face. Then he turned around and walked out of the room. Leaving me shocked behind. I had been out for more than two months. And if that wasn't enough the door of the infirmary opened again this time a group of people came walking inside.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville walked in loud chatting about Quiditch. But they stopped talking when Ginny let out a small scream when she saw me looking at her. 'Your awake' she exclaimed and she almost run to my side. Harry, Ron and Neville quickly followed with a grin on their faces.

I answered there grins with a small smile, still with my mind on the upcoming battle. They stayed for almost over an hour talking about all the stuff that happened after I was in the coma. I picked up a few lines but mostly past by.

'Neville blow up his 22nd cauldron, you should have seen Snape's face.'

The only sentence that could get my attention was from Ginny who said: 'Snape is acting really weird lately, he almost looks worried.'

Madam Pomfrey walked in after a while saying that I needed my rest and that they should go away now, I was so thankful to her. After they left I fell asleep immediately dreaming terrible things about duels, people I had seen who were killed in front of me and I couldn't do anything to help them.

It took a week before Madam Pomfrey was convinced that I felt better. When I walked to the great hall to get to lunch. I saw Snape walking to the great hall he looked at me when I walked down the stairs, waiting in front of the door till he was sure I could hear him, and then said in a whisper.

'Two days'


	4. The First Battle

22 february 2010,

hi guys,

yes it is been long since i last updated this but finally i did it!

The reason why it has been so long is because school took all my time I did my final exams last year ( and past thank the gods) Now i'm in a new school for nursing. So that took all my time but i meanwhile I haven't been sitting still. I wrote the whole story down on paper so I only have to typ it in and update it here. It will take some time thought because I am still busy but'I'll try to do it as quickly as i can.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, let me know :)

xxx

Desiree

p.s. I hope I spelled everything right but i'm not sure.

* * *

'_Two days.'_

Those two simple words.. so simple.. so forgettable.. but I couldn't get them out of my head.

I don't know if I was afraid or just worried... I felt numb.. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Neville were worried about me. They observed me and were constantly asking me how I was doing and why I was so distant. I always answered with the same lame excuse. '.. I'm just studying too hard I think. Ron, Ginny and Neville got that lie but Harry looked suspicious but thank the gods he didn't continue on the subject.

Those two days where nerve wrecking. I wasn't the only one who was worried. Snape looked worried too, he seemed tired and it looks like he didn't sleep much.

He had told me about the plan. Deatheaters would attack Hogwarts right after Dumbledore and Harry would leave. The Deatheaters would have to kidnap Harry and bring him to the Dark Lord. Harry could not be killed but every other person that would come in the way was supposed to be get rid of. The morning of the attack I was quite and pale. Ginny looked really worried from across the table. Before she could say anything about it to me Harry walked in and sat beside me.

'I have a meeting with Dumbledore tonight,' he said so that only I could hear him.

My eyes met his green ones, my mind spinning. It couldn't be that Harry would have a meeting with Dumbledore, he would leave tonight. He _had_ to leave tonight! Harry was still waiting on my response so I quickly nodded to him with a small smile. He nodded too and turned his head to the table.

I instead turned my head to the head table. I looked straight in Snape's black eyes and got the hint immediately. After I finished showing him what Harry had told me his face went blank. He didn't know it either I could tell. Dumbledore hadn't told him about it. He stood up from the table and walked out of the great hall followed by Dumbledore's gaze.

The day went by to quickly. It got night too fast. It was a Saturday so there were no classes and because it was May most of the other students were outside by the lake. Harry and Ron played the chess the whole day while Ginny and I sat by a window doing some chitchats about cute guys she saw in Hogsmeade the last time we were allowed to go there. I was jealous she had all the time to check out boys.. she didn't had to hide what she truly was doing. We went to dinner early. Snape was there too he had made eye contact with me and saying that there were no changes in the plan.

I sat next to Harry who was excited about his meeting with Dumbledore. He didn't talk or ate much. He quietly listened the conversation between Ginny and Ron about which quiditch team was the best. I did the same. I quietly ate my dinner I knew I had to eat otherwise I wouldn't be strong enough for the battle. Ginny and Ron barely touched their food but to different reasons, instead of quietly talking and snapping they started to raise their voices. A few people started to listen to the, now turned into, fight.

'Oi, come on, this is not important enough to fight about guys,' I said while raising up from the table. 'Let's go back to our dorm.' Both Ginny and Ron looked at me like they were about to snap at me but they thought the better of it when they saw my face.

Back in the Gryffindor tower, Harry and Ron went back to their Chess game and I started to do some homework. I looked at my watch a few times. I couldn't concentrate on my school work. I was still thinking about a way to keep my secret and not have to show all the other people that I'm working for the Dark Lord. I watched Harry stand up say something Ron. He turned to walk out of the room but he saw me watching him and walked over to me.

'I have this strange feeling that something is going to happen,' he whispered. I tried to keep my face as normal as possible and not shout an whole explanation what was going to happen tonight. I wanted to tell it so badly.

'Nothing will happen tonight Harry, trust me.' I cursed myself for saying that now I will hurt him even more because I told him he could trust me.

'But still, this strange feeling, it normally is true and my intuition is never wrong,' he looked desperate. I took his hand in mine, I saw Ginny move a bit.

'Harry, nothing bad will happen, it is just a meeting with Dumbledore.'

'I know. But… say something bad will happen tonight…,' he waited thinking about how to bring it. His eyes went to Ginny for a second before he turned back to look at me. 'Say something will happen, can I trust that you will take care of Ginny?'

I was taken back by his question. Should I say I can. I know that would make the whole situation ever worse.

'Yes.. I will do everything that is in my power to protect her, Harry.'

He nodded and then turned around and walked out of the room. Ginny looked suspiciously to me, jealous. I ignored it and went back to the book in my lap, pretending to read it.

I hissed. The first sign of the upcoming battle was there. The dark mark on my arm started to sting.

Ginny looked up. 'What is it, Hermione?'

'Nothing.. nothing,'I stuttered trying not to let the pain hear through my voice.

Ginny shrugged and stood up.

'Let go to bed,' I nodded and walked after her up the stairs. I didn't change but just lay down on the bed, listening to my roommates who didn't go to bed long after I got in bed.

I waited for them to be asleep. How I did it I don't know but I fell asleep while listening to the even breaths of my roommates.

'WAKE UP,' someone screamed while pushing the door open. 'DEAHTEATERS ARE IN THE CASTLE.'

I woke up abruptly, sleep drunk I got out of my bed, hearing people scream around me. Lavender run around in the room getting her travel coat and put it on. Mumbling something about going home as fast as she could. Everyone was gone within a few minutes not even caring if I was coming or not.

I quickly duck under my bed to get my robe and mask. I fell on my bed when there was a huge shake, I heard screams coming from downstairs. The fight had already started. At rapid speed I put on my coat and mask and ran down stairs. In the common room there where only a few people, mostly first years. They screamed when they saw me coming downstairs thinking I came from up there. They didn't recognize me. A few older people tried to curse me as a ran by but I could easily block all of them. The portrait swung open and I ran on, not listening to the cursing from the fat lady.

I ran by fighting people, trying to ignore them I had a mission try and find Harry try to protect him when I could. Voldemorts mission for me was easy: kill.

When I reached the top of the stairs I saw everything going by fast. Spell thrown everywhere trying to hit the other not caring who it was. In the far end of the hall I saw the doors to the dungeons open and Snape running. He stopped to take in the chaos in front of him. He looked up and saw me standing on top of the stairs. With a quick glance we both nodded knowing that it was time. I ran down the stairs my mask fell off with the speed I made, but I didn't care I was stunned to see Snape, instead of going to fight too he ran past me, running up the stairs. That wasn't the plan! He had to help fighting. I thought for a second to run up the stairs as well but then thought the better of it. I looked around, people where still fighting. I wanted to help to fight on the light side. But I was stunned, people even younger than me where fighting for their lives and the only thing I was doing was betraying them.

In the corner of my eye I saw something red coming my way, I turned around and tried to jump aside to seeing the curse was about to hit me. I couldn't get away in time the spell hit my left arm. The clothes around it shattered to pieces a few cuts in my arm started to bleed. I looked around to see who send the curse than I saw Remus Lupin, he stood a few feet away from me, stunned to see me. In the deatheater robe. He started to apologize but then he saw something that made him angry. He saw the dark mark on my left arm, the clothes that kept everyone from seeing it where gone.

'No, not you,' he paused. Anger building up. He raised his wand, I jumped away to avoid being hit by the spell, my cap fell off everyone could see me now. Lupin was about to send another curse at me but he was stopped my a scream of McGonagall.

'Remus stop it!,' a few other Order members looked our way. 'Stop it, that's Hermione.' McGonagall screamed .

'I know,' Lupin grumbled. 'Look at her left arm.' But before anyone else could look at it we heard another scream.

'RUN, DRACO, RUN,' everyone looked around to see three people run from the stairs. Draco and Snape in front followed closely by a very angry Harry Potter.

'COME HERE YOU COWARD,' he screamed while running out of the hall. I took the moment and cursed Remus Lupin. God I hated to see him fall backward. I only paralyzed him but I did hurt him.

I didn't stay I ran after the three people who went outside. Seeing more people fighting but I didn't pay attention to them. Further on the ground I could see three people running for their lives.

I followed them I was faster. Draco and Snape where almost at the gates. I jumped over a few stunned and wounded bodies. I saw Harry raising his wand and knew that Snape couldn't avoid that one. Snape looked at me. I raised my wand too, faster than Harry.'

'EXPELLIARMUS!,' I screamed before Harry could finish his curse. He looked around I ran by and turned around grabbing his wand and threw it back to him. Snape and Draco had already apparated

He looked stunned. Then he started screaming.

'WHY DID YOU DO THAT?'He yelled. 'WHY FOR GODSACK DID YOU PROTECT THEM AND LET THEM GO?'

I fell my dark mark sting, everyone was called back, than I saw the mark above the astronomy tower. But before I could ask who died. Harry said something I would hear in my dreams for the rest of the weeks.

'No,' His eyes rested on my arm where the mark moved slightly, It was the most painful no I heard anyone say it cut right through me. 'No, not you.'

I quickly turned around ran out of the gates and apparated, seeing harry who stood there alone and hurt.


	5. The Letter

The letter

It was silent, I could hear the echo of my own footsteps on the cold tiles. Turning to the right I saw the door to the great hall. Once I had been so happy in this castle, in that room..Once..

It had been a month since the attack. Snape was now leading Hogwarts and Deatheaters were teaching next to McGonagall and Slughorn. Snape had told me about what happened the night of the attack. Dumbledore had ordered Snape to kill him. Dumbledore was weakened by a cursed ring which once belonged to Voldemorts grandfather. I was mad at Snape for killing Dumbledore but he explained it to me and showed me memories. Snape explained to me how Draco Malfoy had the order to kill Dumbledore. He couldn't do it… Snape than shocked me by telling that Malfoy is on the good side. I couldn't believe and didn't trust it either.

Right now it was summer break tomorrow everyone was returning to school. I hated that fact I was afraid. The whole summer I had stayed at Hogwarts visiting Dumbledore's grave everyday than walking around the lake and sitting down there.. Malfoy joined me a few times. The first time he did that he apologized for being such a jerk to me. He said he didn't mean it. I didn't trust him. But the next time he sat beside me we talked further. Now at the end of the summer break we were closer. We were two teenagers trapped in a dark plot which we didn't even want to be a part of. We never willingly wanted to be a part of the inner circle of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort had called us for a few meetings through the summer. Every meeting he would repeat how great the loses where for the other side. How much it is killing Harry about the amount of people who died and especially his good friend Dumbledore. Every time he mentioned Dumbledore's name I got angry, I wanted to shout at him, curse him and cry. He didn't had the right to even name Dumbledore or Harry. Everytime Malfoy would look at me.. warning me.

I walked past the lake when I heard someone shout my name.

' Granger!,' I turned around and saw Malfoy coming my way. I waited till he reached me.

We didn't say anything while we walked around the lake. I noticed Malfoy was watching me, he observed me.

I thought about Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville. Tomorrow they would come back and no one would want to speak to me or even look at me. No one would pay attention to me ask me how my summer was and how I'm doing. No one would care about me…

My eyes filled with tears. I felt a hand touch mine, I looked sideways to Malfoy. I felt my mouth drop, he looked at me with pity.

' They won't care, Malfoy.'

' It's Draco, and I know,' he put an arm around my shoulders. ' I know.'

I cried into his shoulder, images of Harry and Ron flashing before my eyes.

' I hate this,' I mumbled.

' Me too,' Draco put both of his hands on my shoulders, making me look at him. ' But keep in mind why you are doing this.'

I looked into his big grey eyes, they showed me that I could trust him.

' You need to remember that you are doing this for Potter, and maybe he doesn't know it right now but he will when time's right.'

I nodded, Draco was right.

He pulled me in a hug. It turned out he was so much different.. He was actually being nice to me.

The next morning came to quickly as it normally does when you don't want something to come. Snape asked me at breakfast if I could come to his office later on. I was curious why would he want to talk to me? I ate quickly telling Draco that Snape wanted to see me. I walked to his office in the dungeons. Snape could have moved to Dumbledore's office but he didn't want that. It wasn't his office is what he tells me when I ask him about it. I knocked on the door, Snape opened it himself.

In his office was a small man seated in one of the chairs. Apparently they had been waiting for me.

The man stood up, holding out a hand to introduce himself. I took his cold hand.

' The name is Eric Conrad,' the man said.

' Hermione Granger,' I said in return.

' I know,' he nodded. I choose to ignore that.

' I work for the ministry of magic, and I have something that might be interesting for you.' He continued

' What is it?' I asked him curiously.

He pulled out a white envelope.

' A letter from Dumbledore,' he said with a sly smile.

I frowned, a letter from Dumbledore. Then something occurred to me.

' Why didn't I get this letter earlier?'

' Because we wanted to know what was in it,' he wasn't even trying to hide it. I could have guessed it.

I held out my hand. He gave me the letter without hesitation.

' Here, but I don't think it will be very interesting though.'

Why not?' I asked as I observed the seal on the envelope. It was a Fawks, the bird Dumbledore took care of. The last time I saw the beautiful bird was at Dumbledore's funeral.

'There isn't anything in it.'

'What?' I heard Snape asked he stood behind his desk.

'Yeah, that's what we thought,' Conrad said 'We had to make sure there were no curses upon the letter so we used a spell. The envelope or letter inside weren't cursed but the spell showed us that the paper inside was empty.'

I wasn't paying attention. I knew that there where letters on the paper. Why would Dumbledore send me a letter if it has no use. I broke the seal and I smelled a familiar scent.

Dumbledore had once asked me if I wanted a lemon drop. I inhaled the scent. Remembering the old man who once offered me the candy.

I heard Snape en Conrad still talking about the empty letter but I ignored them. Opening the envelope I saw that there were actually letters on the parchment.

It was written in green ink.

'See, no letter on it.' Conrad said while he looked at the letter in my hands. Snape nodded. But I was confused there were letters on it. Conrad went back to Snape he gave him some updates about the ministry and then quickly left.

'The letter isn't empty is it?' Snape asked me as soon Conrad closed the door behind him.

'No,' I said quietly. 'no it isn't empty. As I began reading the letter for the second time.

Dear miss Granger,

When you read this letter I know that by now a lot of things have happened. You, miss granger, already know about your mission. Also I am already dead for a few months and Voldemort is already planning the big battle, Snape is now the headmaster of Hogwarts. Deatheaters have taken over the ministry of magic en Harry knows you are on the "bad" side. This must be such a hard time for you miss Granger. I need to ask you to be stronger for a little while. Lord Voldemort will set up a mission attacking Hogwarts. You will take part in this mission. It will be thought but I know you will succeed you can help Harry you know how, we've already discussed that.

Miss Granger, I know you will do your best and I wish you the best of luck. Never tell anyone about this letter until after the last battle.

Good luck miss Granger and be strong,

Yours faithfully,

Albus Dumbledore.

I read the letter for the third time, I just didn't believe that he didn't have any more information than a support letter. When I was about to read the letter for the fourth time Snape jerked the letter out of my hand.

'You've read it enough now.'

'But..' I started.

'No,' Snape said. 'You read it three times, you know message in it, and besides that you're wasting my time.' He put the letter in the drawer besides his desk and turned back to me.

'Anything else, miss Granger?'

I raised an eyebrow in anger but then thought the better of it. I turned to the door and slammed the door shut behind me. When I walked up the stairs thoughts where running through my head.

Why did he send me that stupid letter without even giving me the slightest hint. He knew that I would be alone at this point so why did the old man didn't give me more details.

I was almost on top of the stairs when I heard voices. Happy chattering. Laughing people.

Damn, the other students were back.

As soon as I was in the hall and people noticed me the whispering started. People looked at me when I walked by ignoring all their stares. All the stares were angry ones. Every stare hurt me. Like a knife was thrown into my body every time they looked at me. I walked past a group of boys. They whispered words like:

'Betrayer… Murderer… They should have.."

I quickened my pace. Not wanting to hear them. As fast as I could I reached the Griffindor Table and sat down next to a sixth year girl. She stood up quickly as she noticed who sat down her. She sat down again almost ten places from me. No one came to sit next to me. I felt the stares from the others but I held my head down. As soon as Snape was finished with his speech I was the first one to leave the room.


	6. Hate

Chapter 5.

The meals in the next few weeks went the same. Everyone ignored me they sat down at the table as far away from me as they could. People where whispering when I walked by. The only things people say to me are insults.

The first time I saw Harry, Ron and Ginny again was after two weeks into the new term. I was on my way to get some breakfast when Dean Thomas insulted me. I turned around to see him, Ginny, Harry and Ron sitting together enjoying their breakfast. Harry was watching me, looking concerned but he didn't say anything. Ron looked at me as if I could go crazy any moment, draw my wand and kill everyone in the room. He has his wand next to his plate.  
'Is there anything you want, Traitor? He asked me every word showed how angry he was and how much he hated me.  
'Are you OK?' a small voice asked me. I looked to Ginny, her face was getting red but still she remained looking at me. Oh, how I wished I would tell them what was going on. Before I could answer Ginny Ron stood up staring down at his sister.  
'How can you ask such a thing to her, she is a traitor, of course she is doing fine, she managed to do her job. You haven't forgotten last year, have you?'  
I turned around without saying anything, Harry was still observing me but it hurt to be standing there while I couldn't tell them how sorry I was.  
'I haven't forgotten last year, Ronald. Last year she was our friend. And maybe you can forget that she was. But I still see her, I see how much pain she is having. And I don't know about you but I hate to see it, I don't want to be a monster just like you .'  
I had to smile, I was so thankful to Ginny even though I'm still the traitor in her eyes she did stick up for me.

In classes I was quiet, didn't raise my hand anymore. I just didn't want to be in the picture. I just wanted to vanish into the walls and never be seen until this whole stupid war is over.

Remarks were made where ever I went. I couldn't concentrate on schoolwork. In the library people were watching me, calling me names just loud enough for me to hear.

Two months into the term I walked to the Gryffindor Tower when I felt my left arm sting. I groaned, couldn't the stupid snake faced man manage to be on his own for once. He had called on us almost every two days. I started running down to the hall. Right when I rounded the last corner I bumped into someone. With a loud echoing sound I saw books and paper fall.  
'I'm so sorry, I should have watched where…' I kneeled down to pick up the books.  
'Don't touch that,' I heard an all too familiar voice say. But it was already too late. Pictures of Goblets, Swords and potions where scattered all over the floor.  
The voice that was so familiar belonged to none other than Harry Potter. I saw one page with a small handwriting on it. I touched the word that I had written on it months ago. Horcrux. Another page in my handwriting told places where horcruxes might be hidden. I picked the last few books up and stood up straight.  
'Here,' I slowly said while pushing the papers and books into Harry's arms.  
'You are going to tell him, aren't you?' Harry eyed me, scared. I didn't answer just looked straight at him. I just wish I could tell him that I wouldn't. I wish I was able to help him figure things out.

Then another sting hit my arm. I groaned in pain but didn't want to show it. I started walking past Harry without saying another thing. If I didn't want to show how much pain I felt right there I had to ignore him and hurry up. I quickly walked out of the castle. When I was close to the gate I stopped and draw my want. I saw two people in cloaks. I heard them whisper in the dark and cold night. I stepped behind a tree and listened carefully. I couldn't hear anything so as silent as I could I tried to get closer.  
'Come on Harry, we have to go before anyone notices us.' I heard Ron's voice. He sounded worried and scared.  
'Yeah your right it's just… I had that feeling.'  
'Ooh please, you have to get over her, she betrayed us Harry, betrayed you. She is not coming back.'  
'I know it's just that my feeling and intuition is mostly right,' Harry said hesitant.  
'Come on, We have to hurry now, we'll talk when we are there, someone is coming from the castle.' Ron whispered.

I looked over my shoulder and indeed I saw a small light coming from the entrance of the castle. I turned back to Harry and Ron but saw that they had just apparated.

'Miss Granger, If you still want to be the smartest witch of your age I would recommend you to go to the Dark Lord right now.' And icy snare sounded behind me. I turned around and looked straight into the dark cold black eyes of Severus Snape. I shivered.  
'You better have a good excuse, because he send me to look for you.. He wants us all present at the meeting tonight.'  
'Well come on then. Let's not make the man wait any longer,' I heard Snape sigh behind me. He muttered something under his breath. Something that sounded very familiar to. "Typical"

'Miss Granger,' His voice was even more horrible than Snape's eyes. I shivered again when I walked into the throne room. 'Glad you could make it.'  
'I'm sorry for being late my Lord,' I kneeled down in front of him. Looking up a bit just in time to see him raise his wand at me and send a horrible curse which I hate so much. I didn't want to scream, didn't want him to know that his punishment hurt. I bit my tongue but just when I was about to scream the curse was lifted and I could breath normally again. My heart was beating in my throat.  
'I think that will be enough for tonight, next time don't be late, miss Granger.' I could hear the laugh in his voice without even looking up.  
I stared into his red eyes. I was afraid that he might have seen how much I hate him, I much I loath him and despise him. Quickly I stood up and too my place in line next to Snape. Trying to catch my breath.

'Now Let's continue with our meeting, shall we.'


End file.
